Reedwhisker
Pouncetail, Hollowflight |precededby1 = Mistyfoot |succeededby1 = None |position1 = Deputy |livebooks = ''Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior |deadbooks = None}} Reedwhisker is a sleek, black tom with dark blue eyes and small, neat ears. History In the Original Series ''Forest of Secrets :Reedkit is one of Mistyfoot's kits seen floating on a mat of twigs and leaves when the river that borders RiverClan and ThunderClan is flooded. Fireheart and Graystripe see the mat with the two kits on top of it and try to rescue the kits. The mat starts to break up and Reedkit gets plunged into the flooded river. Fireheart and Graystripe manage to save the young tom and Fireheart watches over Reedkit while Graystripe gets the other kit. The two warriors cross a fallen tree to return the two kits to RiverClan. Mistyfoot sees her two kits and rushes over to the ThunderClan warriors to greet them. Mistyfoot starts to fiercely lick Reedkit and then herds them off to the camp. In the New Prophecy Series Moonrise :Reedpaw is first seen as a young apprentice. :He accidentally falls into the river while swimming and then hits his head and falls partially unconscious. After Mistyfoot pulls him out with the help of Hawkfrost and Mothwing, Leafpaw arrives to help. Mothwing, the medicine cat apprentice, panics and forgets her training. Leafpaw takes over and saves him with the advice of Spottedleaf. Mistyfoot escorts him home alongside Hawkfrost. :When Brightheart and Cloudtail go missing, Leafpaw wonders if they fell in the river, like Reedpaw did. Dawn : Starlight : Twilight :He receives his warrior name, Reedwhisker, some time in between ''Starlight and Twilight. :Reedwhisker first appears when he is sent to help Mothwing and Leafpool when the cats of RiverClan fall ill, along with his mother Mistyfoot. He asks Leafpool if she remembers who he is, because she pulled him out of the river when he was still a young apprentice. He reveals he is a warrior when she says she doesn't remember. He offers to collect yarrow and juniper berries for Leafpool and Mothwing with his apprentice, Ripplepaw, while Mistyfoot goes to explore the territory for anything that would've caused the sickness in the camp. ''Sunset : In the Power of Three Series The Sight : He also has a new apprentice, Pouncepaw. Dark River :When Hollypaw wanders into the RiverClan camp, Reedwhisker confronts her, asking why she is there and tries to prevent Voletooth from attacking her. After she explains, he instructs her to go back to the Island and wash off the otter dung she had used to disguise her scent. Eclipse :Reedwhisker is seen with Mosspelt when they go and help WindClan with the battle against ThunderClan and ShadowClan. He makes only one remark, reminding her to be silent during the attack. It is noted that all the RiverClan cats are increasingly uncomfortable in the thick undergrowth. He is beaten by Lionpaw in a fight. ''Long Shadows : Sunrise :When Blackstar, Onestar, and Leopardstar come to tell Firestar to get rid of Sol, Reedwhisker appears to help defend his leader. He along with Leopardstar and the others argue fiercely against ThunderClan taking in the rogue. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Reedwhisker appears when a ThunderClan patrol goes to the lake for water. He seems to be very hostile, and reminds them that Leopardstar had claimed the lake at the Gathering. Then Cloudtail says that they're just going to the lake for water, he hesitates, but then agrees to let them only take some water. :Soon after, Dovepaw sees him on a patrol with Mistyfoot and Mothwing, using her extra-sensitive senses. When Dovepaw senses the sick cat in RiverClan, she can also hear Reedwhisker, Mothwing, and Mistyfoot talking about Leopardstar's state. He is clearly worried about his leader and thinks that she might die. He then asks Mothwing how many lives Leopardstar had left. It is made clear that he is very respected in the Clan. :Later, his former apprentice, Rippletail, is killed by the beavers while fighting them. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : He is now the new deputy of RiverClan. Sign of the Moon : In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Reedwhisker is revealed to be Mistystar's new deputy. :He appears briefly during the great battle between all four Clans on ThunderClan territory. He is part of a patrol that finds the ShadowClan warrior, Spiderfoot hiding in an abandoned twoleg nest. He asks Pouncetail if he should finish off the cowardly warrior, but eventually Spiderfoot is let go. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :When he votes for Firestar, Reedwhisker mentions that Firestar saved his life and that Reedwhisker believes that Firestar can do it again, thus, it is believed that he is one of Mistyfoot's kits who is washed away in the flood in ''Forest of Secrets, and rescued by Fireheart and Graystripe. Trivia *He has ThunderClan blood, since his mother, Mistystar, was Bluestar's daughter. Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 1 *In an Erin Hunter Chat, it was revealed that Reedwhisker would become deputy after Leopardstar's death and Mistyfoot's promotion to leader in the upcoming book, Fading Echoes.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 6. *In an earlier chat, it was revealed that he is Mistyfoot's son.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 1 *Kate Cary wishes that three of the four of Mistystar's kits would be Graymist, Rippletail, and Reedwhisker,Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 6.but Reedwhisker is the only cat confirmed, making Rippletail too young to be from the same litter. Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 1 *One thing to be noted, however, is that Reedwhisker was an older kit in'' Forest of Secrets'', about to be apprenticed, and then he is a new apprentice in Moonrise, despite the time gap. He gets his warrior name in between'' Starlight'' and Twilight. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Mistystar:Revealed in Erin Hunter chat Siblings: :Three Unidentified kits: Status Unknown Grandfather: :Oakheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 466 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Aunt: :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great Uncle: :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Shellheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: ''' :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rainflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member '''Cousins: :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Stormfur: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 52 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Molekit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Sunset characters Category:Twilight characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Characters Category:Deputy